warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Glenpaw
"I don't care what people call me nor what they think of me. My opinions towards myself are the only things that matter, as they can make or break me." Description a small tortie tom with white on the lower half of his body and green eyes. he is the size of a old apprentice with broad shoulders. scars: a scratch on his right cheek. Personality glen is a curious and caring tom; he always has a neutral head about him. he doesn't like taking sides and will always think things through first before committing to them. he has a motherly side not many get to see as he is usually seen as a stubborn feline. glen can be prideful at times when it comes to the things he knows about. overall, he is rather reserved and keeps a lot of his emotions to himself, making him appear emotionless on the outside. History born to feathermask and sleetfall along with his sister dustkit. meadowskip adopted him as his parents neglected him, and focused all their time and affection on his sister. he met goldenpaw when he was 4 moons old, taking an instant dislike to the male when they kept attacking him. he doesn't understand why the tom has to be so harsh just to get others to notice them. glen doesn't care about heritage, as to which golden is not clan born, but he does care about actions. next, he met nightowl, the medicine cat of windclan. he'd always been interested in plants, as fighting was not his thing. he didn't like to use his claws on someone, as it felt like he was forcing someone to see things from his side. of course, he'd fight if he had to defend himself or his loved ones, but it would always be a last resort. he's almost always seen around nightowl. recent, he met cardinalkit at 5 moons old, a kitten whose legs are paralyzed. he felt empathy for her, as it must suck not to be able to do a lot of things that the others could do. he liked her a lot better than goldenpaw, and often speaks to her when nightowl is busy. he became an apprentice by the name of glenpaw on 12.15.19. despite not being chosen as apprentice to nightowl, he made no complaints. his mentor is juniperstar and he has yet to figure out what the leader's character is like and if he'll be okay with the male's values. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * good luck with that pfft ((as if)) �� family * feathermask mother : negative * meadowskip adopted-mom : likes * nightowl adopted-mom : likes * sleetfall father : neutral * juniperstar adopted-dad : neutral * dustpaw sister : close �� friends * dustpaw sister : best friend * nightowl : neutral; likes * cardinalkit : likes �� acquaintances * honeyblaze : neutral * lilacpaw : slightly dislikes * goldenpaw : slightly dislikes * juniperstar mentor : neutral * hollypaw : neutral �� enemies * n/a Ceremonies The elegant tom hopped upon tall-rock with a look of utter concentration on his face. Once he gathered upon the top of the rock, he took a moment to look around camp. How would he do with this ceremony? Would he be able to remember the words to summon the clan? As he racked his brain, he found that he couldn't. Panic sprung within him but he kept his calm composure as he put together another sentence. "Let cats old enough to run the moors gather here for a clan meeting!" He was surprised by how strong his voice was. He had expected it be soft and lost in the wind. He sat there for a moment, watching as cats emerged from dens and turned to look at him. Juniperstar figured that he'd wait for more to gather before speaking again. Glenkit stretched his way out of the nursery, eyeing Juniperstar up on the rock. He'd witnessed maybe a few ceremonies in his time as a kit but hadn't paid any mind to them. Now however, he decided to take a gander, sauntering out into the clearing to see what this was all about. He was unaware, as per usual, that he was six moons of age, having gotten so used to being forgotten. The tortie feline shuffled his way to the outskirts of the gathered crowd, shifting his gaze around at all the faces. He didn't feel any bigger than he was as a kit, seeing as everyone seemed so much larger than he. "Glenkit, please step forth." His eyes caught the kit as soon as he appeared. "Glenkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as glenpaw. Your mentor will be NPC, I hope that they will pass their knowledge onto you." A warm smile made it's way on his face as he gazed down at the new apprentice. Glenkit blinked in alarm, lifting up his head sharply as he heard the tom call out his name. What was this? Was it already his time and he hadn't even realized it? What would Cardinalkit say when she found out? The feline stepped forward to accept his name, for there was nothing else that he felt that he should do in this moment. Glenkit, now Glenpaw, glanced around the clearing as the clan cheered out his new name, making a shiver roll down his spine. What was this newfound feeling? He couldn't wait to visit Nightowl again and drag Meadowskip with him. Facts * he doesn't like fighting * he can get sad easily Other persona ➝ esfj-t likes ➝ plants; peace dislikes ➝ fighting/confrontations fears ➝ not being good enough strengths ➝ strong-willed Quotes "But you can always bite your tongue. Some battles are not worth the effort. Even if you have to pretend to be weak, it is better than wasting your efforts on something that doesn't matter to you." "Plants." "I don't like fighting. If you so wish to do something like that, do it with someone who cares." Category:Tom Category:Windclan Category:Birth Defect Category:Apprentice